


Some Days

by bgrrl



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Not mine. If they were Chloe and Lana wouldn’t give a damn about Clark. They would move to Neptune and make Veronica forget all about Duncan.<br/>Notes: Takes place before all the nonsense of Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

Some days Chloe hates Lana Lang. Seriously, she wants to grab Lana by the hair and fling her to the ground. She wants to stand above her and let it all out. Tell her that she hates the pink princess perfection. She hates the feigned innocence. She hates that Lana hides who she is.

Some days Chloe feels Lana’s hands on her breasts, teasing. She feels Lana’s hair soft, silky against her thighs. Lana’s tongue moving against her is perfection. She calls out Lana’s name. She taste herself on Lana’s lips. Some days she doesn’t hate Lana Lang at all.


End file.
